Field of Art
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for controlling an adaptive optics system for an ophthalmic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Ophthalmoscopes, ophthalmic image pickup apparatuses, fundus imaging systems such as: scanning laser ophthalmoscopes (SLOs) that irradiate the fundus with a laser in two dimensions; and optical coherence tomographs (OCTs) that utilizes the interference of low coherence light have been developed and commercialized. Thus, SLOs and OCTs have become important tools for the study of the human fundus in both normal and diseased eyes.
The resolution of such ophthalmic image pickup apparatuses has recently been improved by, for example, achieving high numerical aperture (NA) of irradiation laser light. However, when an image of the fundus is to be acquired, the image must be acquired through optical tissues including the cornea and the crystalline lens. As the resolution increases, the aberrations of the cornea and the crystalline lens have come to significantly affect the quality of acquired images.
AO-SLO and AO-OCT in which the adaptive optics (AO) are a correction optical system that measures the aberration of the eye and corrects for the aberration have been pursued to improve the resolution of these systems. The AO-SLO and AO-OCT generally measure the wavefront of the eye using a Shack-Hartmann wavefront sensor system. A deformable mirror or a spatial-phase modulator is driven to correct the measured wavefront, and an image of the fundus is acquired, thus allowing AO-SLO and AO-OCT to acquire high-resolution images.